


Can't Adult, Won't Adult

by Jellycatty



Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adulting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Derek (mentioned in passing), Knotting, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, failing to adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: For square four of Trope BingoStiles and Scott move into an apartment together and have some problems with having no parental supervision. Stiles is scatty and Scott is messy and they keep ending up having sex instead of talking about it. luckily Derek decides to visit and takes pity on the two of them that ends up being the best decision any of them have ever made.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943989
Kudos: 96
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Can't Adult, Won't Adult

For square four of Trope Bingo  
Adulting

In all their years of friendship, Stiles never really seemed to realise how untidy Scott was until they lived together. It wasn't that he was dirty per se but he definitely had a habit of leaving anything and everything around their shared apartment. Socks, wet towels, empty bottles and so many half-smoked joints.

Scott, in turn, hadn't realised exactly how Stiles's ADHD translated into being proactive as hell but not necessarily in the area that he needed to be at that time. Stiles never had his share of the bill ready on time because he'd go into town to get money out and end up coming home with three new books and no cash. Plus, if Scott asked him to do something specific like order takeaway for 7pm so he could eat as soon as he got home from work, he might return to find no takeaway but Stiles might have baked forty cookies because he got distracted by the dessert section when he was looking at options for pizza, realised that chocolate, peanut butter cookies sounded delicious for the ‘after pizza and weed munchies’, started googling recipes and fell down an internet spiral that compelled him to try out three different recipes and completely forgot about ordering the actual meal.

In summary, they were having problems with the adult part of adulting. 

Scott was currently at Beacon County College working on his pre-med qualifications while Stiles was interning in the sheriff's office and also working virtually as a consultant for the FBI's new supernatural division. They had their career plans together, they were just struggling a little with the transition from teenager to adults who live together without the much-needed supervision of their parents.

It didn't help matters that the two of them had started fucking around on and off whenever the urge struck them. 

It had gone a little something like this…

Stiles stomped over to Scott's room at the end of his tether. Scott had left a red sock in the bottom of the washing machine because he NEVER checks to make sure he's got everything and Stiles had been in a rush when he put his load of whites in to wash and when it was done, he had been staring at a pile of pink boxer briefs and shirts along with his absolute favourite marvel hoody which used to be white with Spiderman in the centre but now was sitting in the middle of a tie-dyed pink and white explosion.

Because he was so mad, Stiles did not notice the rubber band around the door handle that would have warned him away.

So when Stiles forcefully kicked open Scott's door telling Scott he was going to kick his furry little Werebutt, he was fairly alarmed to see Scott alone in his room, squatting on his bed over a purple dildo, bouncing on it while trying to force his knot repeatedly into a pocket pussy that looked seconds away from bursting open.

So movement from both men stopped immediately, eyes locking, neither breathing for several long seconds.

Eventually, Scott broke the silence.

"There was a band on the door for a reason Stiles." He huffed, going pink with embarrassment.

"I um, er… You… Fuck I can't think with you looking like that. I'm not gonna lie dude, I think this might be the hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life and I'm not sure if I can move without blowing my load in my pants" Stiles said, voice strained and eyes flitting between the dildo still wedged in Scott's hole and the knot that was swollen and red.

"Fuck… You said that you didn't have a knot Scott… hah. Scott knot, knot Scott." Stiles said almost panting as he grabbed his crotch in a strong grip, trying to prevent the need that was sure to happen.

"You asked that before I was an alpha so it wasn't a lie. Fucking hell Stiles, why are you staring at me like that, this is so embarrassing. Go away! Let me finish up and I'll come to talk to you." Scott said, frustration evident in his tone.

"I.. I..umm. can I fuck myself on your knot? It's...umm. yea I need that in my ass like… An hour ago so… Please?!? No homo bro." Stiles begged, unable to think of a single thing outside of having that delicious looking bulb pressed inside the rim of his hole.

"Oh" Scott managed to blurt out, completely taken aback with the request. He and Stiles had never even kissed before, but now the man was hungrily eyeing his dick like it was everything good in the world. Scott hadn't screwed anyone with it before. He made sure that he knotted his toys or hand at home before hooking up with anyone because popping a knot in an unexpecting person was not cool. 

But Stiles… He WANTED it and the thought of finally getting to tie to someone made Scott's head spin.

"Y-yea ok, we can er… Give it a go. I've never knotted anyone before though dude so I don't know what to expect"

This drew a moan from Stiles and he gripped his crotch even tighter at the thought of being the first to ride it.

In seconds, Stiles had stripped out of his clothes, flown to Scott's side, grabbed the pocket pussy and thrown it off to the side so he could get his mouth on the hot, stretched skin.

"Fuck… Stiles… Oh, that feels so good, suck it just a little bit harder, like you're trying to give me a hickey….oooooh fuck yes that's it. Bro your mouth is heaven, we could have been doing this for months." He panted, cooking out a deep moan when Stiles's mouth left the knot so that he could lick up the precome threatening to drip off his dick before swallowing him whole.

"Oooooooh, Christ, Stiles. Come on, if I knot behind your teeth you might suffocate. I need to fuck you, I'm getting too close." He said, thrusting a couple of times into the warm grip of Stiles's throat.

"Mmm yea Scotty, pass the lube, I'll open myself up in then you can get it inside me" Stiles whimpered, fisting his own cock briefly.

Scott all but threw the tube at his head, lying back on the bed so he could continue thrusting his dildo against his prostate at a syrupy slow pace while Stiles frantically tried to stretch himself with his fingers. Twisting and turning then parting them, trying to get up to four fingers as fast as humanly possible before climbing astride Scott's hips and sinking down on him until he reached the bulbous base. At that point, he reached backwards between Scott's legs and grabbed the base of the dildo still in his hole. He held it in a firm grip and told Scott to move, encouraging him to fuck up into him and then grind back against the toy on the downstroke. 

With every Thrust, Stiles's hole got a little more stretched out and a little more relaxed until eventually, Scott used his strength to pop his knot fully past his ring. He stopped for a second and sat up dramatically, forcing his tongue past Stiles's lips with his hands gripping and tugging the human’s hair.

Eventually, the kiss slowed and Stiles began rocking back and forth, grinding the knot into his prostate repeatedly until his cock was drooling constantly and his heart rate was speeding up.

"Oh, yes! This is just as good as I knew it would be. It's stretching me so wide Scott, I, oh I think I'm gonna come just from your cock. Oh... Oh, I can feel it, I'm gonna-" Stiles was cut off with a roar from Scott as he seized up, thrust as deep as possible and unleashed a torrent of come into Stiles while the other man sprayed over his chest like a fountain.

Stiles screamed out expletives as his hole locked up tight around Scott and as he came down he realised that Scott's eyes were still squeezed shut and he was panting and making little grinding thrusts. There was a pressure inside him that felt a little odd and it took a minute to realise that Scott was still coming.

"Oh fuck, you're…. Are you still?" Stiles wondered aloud, thrusting back onto the knot and rubbing his oversensitive prostate.

"Oh fuck Stiles, yea it's… Fuck it's oh…. It's like waves of pleasure" Scott panted, grinding up minutely, unable to hold still.

By the time Scott had finished, Stiles was hard again and he quickly jerked himself to another orgasm before Scott's knot could deflate.

Scott reached into his bedside drawer for a towel he'd stored there for his jizz related cleanup and helped Stiles slide off him and onto the bed without making a mess.

With the towel wadded up under his butt, Stiles collapsed, dazed and loose-limbed, already falling asleep when Scott left and returned with a washcloth for Stiles's belly.

The pair had never really stopped fucking around after that, using each other’s bodies when needed. 

So it was only when Derek visited for a week that it became truly obvious that the young men had needed guidance.

"You two are a bit of a mess," Derek said to Stiles one evening, joint in hand and frown on his face.

"Man, I know! I totally thought we were ready to move out of our parent's places but we are a bit of a shit show in between working and boning." Stiles stated matter of fact.

Derek obviously wasn't expecting that confession and promptly choked on his next inhale.

"What?" He finally coughed out.

"Dude it's not a big deal, he needs somewhere to stick it and I apparently love riding a fat knot… Who knew?"

"Jesus Stiles you can't just say things like that," Derek facepalmed while Stiles entire face lit up with laughter.

"You were an alpha for a bit, do you still?" He asked, completely unashamed.

"Stiles… We were talking about your life, not my cock. You can't distract me" Derek said, flushing to the tips of his ears.

Stiles nodded and took that as a yes.  
He went on to describe the problems they had been having with adult life and asked him if he had any wise old man wisdom that could help.

"I'm only five years older than you Stiles, I'm hardly old! But it sounds like you just need some help from an actual adult to get into a good routine. I could stick around for a few weeks and help out if you want? Make sure you guys are eating properly and cleaning up after yourselves. I could keep you from getting distracted? Keep you on task if you like?" Derek offered, voice sounding shaky and unsure to his own ears.

"Why Derek… Are you offering to be Daddy Dom for us?" Stiles smirked.

"What, no?!? I mean… No. Unless... would you want that?" Derek asked.

"Der we need the assist and I know that Scott and I both lean on the submissive side even with his alpha instincts and I know for a fact that we both find you attractive. I think you could whip is into shape in no time, pun not intended because ouch... Whips… Now let's revisit the question about to knot or not to knot, as in… Do you?"

Derek huffed and leaned in for their first kiss, dragging Stiles mouth to his by a hand in his hair.

"Let's see if you can find out," Derek said gruffly when they parted for air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Scott returned home to see the pair sat on the couch butt naked, Derek's knot plugging Stiles ass, he was surprised and a lot turned on.

"Heeey Scotty! The big guy and I have come to an arrangement and wanted to know if you wanted in but first, he made sure I remembered to order food so there's pizza on the side for you." Stiles said cheerily as if he wasn't completely naked.

Scott grabbed the pizza box and went to sit down near the two men.

"What are you proposing?" He asked, digging into the food.

Stiles explained while the alpha ate and nodded along at the right times.

"So you in?" Stiles pushed.

"Umm do I want to fuck two supremely attractive guys and also be taught how to be an adult so that we aren't such a shit show? Duh. Yes.  
I'm going to shower and then one of you fine gentlemen should rim me because my hole is feeling very left out right now." Scott said, standing.

"Before you go, clean up your mess. If you finish one task before starting another, you won't forget and leave a mess." Derek said pointedly, leaving no room for argument.

Scott simply nodded and took his mess to the recycling, loading the dishwasher after and then going to have his shower.

Stiles stared in amazement, shifting off Derek's dick and onto the towel next to him that he'd thought to prepare.

"That was fucking brilliant. I can totally see this being a wonderful arrangement" Stiles said smiling.

Derek returned Stiles's smile, showing how far he'd come in the past few years.

As it turned out, the arrangement suited all three men so well that it never ended. Derek got the younger men's routines shaped up no problem and helped Stiles develop techniques for keeping focus during important things and the arrangement soon became a relationship that all three men cherished.

The three of them moved out of their shitty little apartment upon completion of the new Hale house in the preserve and became a family who loved each other dearly. They got a dog they named Jackson, which they found hilarious and they had the parents round every Sunday. They eventually had a pagan handfasting for the three of them, deciding to all take the name McHalinski which was especially nice when they adopted their first baby together, a little werewolf cub called Macy.

When Stiles held her for the first time, he bawled his eyes out and Derek had to take her because he was getting her head wet with tears.

As he hiccuped and sobbed, wrapped in Scott's arms while he tried to get his breathing under control, he sent a silent prayer to anyone listening, thanking them for making him and Scott be so crappy at adulting in the first place that Derek had to become their Yoda which shaped every step after that led to where they were today... With their new beautiful baby.

Stiles sobs began anew.

The End


End file.
